High-voltage and/or high-current applications require power electronic devices capable of efficient and effective operation at elevated temperatures. In such applications, power modules deliver the required power using power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs). The power MOSFETs may be used as power delivering devices to support tens or hundreds of amperes during normal operation to deliver the power to a load.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Connection references (e.g., attached, coupled, connected, joined, configured to be coupled, configured to be connected, adapted to be coupled, adapted to be connected, etc.) are to be construed broadly and may include intermediate members between a collection of elements and relative movement between elements unless otherwise indicated. As such, connection references do not necessarily infer that two elements are directly connected and in fixed relation to each other.
Descriptors “first,” “second,” “third,” etc. are used herein when identifying multiple elements or components which may be referred to separately. Unless otherwise specified or understood based on their context of use, such descriptors are not intended to impute any meaning of priority, physical order or arrangement in a list, or ordering in time but are merely used as labels for referring to multiple elements or components separately for ease of understanding the disclosed examples. In some examples, the descriptor “first” may be used to refer to an element in the detailed description, while the same element may be referred to in a claim with a different descriptor such as “second” or “third.” In such instances, it should be understood that such descriptors are used merely for ease of referencing multiple elements or components.